Scars and Memories
by gizmo1
Summary: Harry last year at Hogwarts is going to be unforgetable. JUST ADDED A NEW CHAPTER!!!!! PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!!!!! THANKS!!!!!!
1. The begining of the end

LISTEN- or better yet read~  
  
I don't own or even know the person who does own Harry Potter so please don't sue me because all I have is my car that I just wrecked. (  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Beginning of the End  
  
"Harry, get down here this instance." His favorite aunt (yeah right) yelled on this unusually quiet and very calm Saturday morning. Harry didn't feel like getting up this morning so do you think he wanted to wake up to that thins morning. Thinking she wanted him to clean the kitchen or clean the bathroom he slowly descended onto the weaken stairs his hefty cousin loved to run up and down. "Yes Aunt Petunia?" "You have a letter- I suppose it's from Frogwarts." "It's Hogwarts!" Ignoring the look on his aunt's face he opened the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I need you to come to Hogwarts one week prior to the return of the other students. I am aware that this is a very usual request but this must be done. If need be I will come get you myself along with Snuffles.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dumbledoore  
  
"So your leaving earlier. Good one less week I have to put up with you." Harry smiled at this comment from his aunt.  
  
Harry was more anxious than usual. There was only one week to go before Dumbledoore was coming to pick him up. But that was not the only reason he was more anxious, he was beginning his 7th and finial year at Hogwarts. One year to go before he could become a legal wizard.  
  
One week later~~~~~  
  
The doorbell rang. Harry was the first person to reach the door. He opened the door and there was Dumbledoore. He looked more like a muggle than muggles did, but Harry didn't care he hugged him anyway. He said goodbye to his aunt and uncle even though they didn't reply back. And off they went along with Snuffles wagging his tail at Harry's feet. 


	2. Alone

Chapter 2:  
  
Alone  
  
"So why you wanted me earlier at Hogwarts Professor?" Harry asked impatiently as they boarded the Hogwarts Express. "You will find out soon enough-soon enough. But you must promise this first-" Harry nodded in agreement. "You must not tell anyone even Ron about the reason you came early. Your life depends upon it." Dumbledoore's face was so fixed on Harry that he made him shiver when their eyes met. Harry knew he couldn't disappoint him or Sirus so he shook his head in agreement and didn't ask anymore questions the rest of the way.  
  
The outline of the castle was seen from a distance when the train came to a halt. This was usual of course-normally the first years crossed the lake while everyone else rode the horseless carriages to the front of the castle. The castle looked beautiful as always. The huge structure towered over the entire land. And yet the dark forest looked darker than ever. The castle was different though. Maybe because there were only a few people there but it shouldn't have felt that away still. Harry, Ron and Hermione always stayed nearly by themselves every Christmas since their first year but it was still different. Harry shrugged it off as they approached the top of the steps. Thoughts started to flow through Harry's mind about the first time he saw the top of these steps and it was also the first time he met Draco Malfoy, his archrival. Still the thought was pleasant because it was the beginning of his new life.  
  
"Harry-Harry! You just drifted off into la la land again didn't you?!" Sirus teased as Harry nearly tripped over his own feet. They laughed and strolled along behind Dumbledoore. They headed for his quarters. Harry knew this because he had been there quite a few times himself. He wondered if he would see Fawkes, the phinox that gave two feathers to two different wands (his and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named). Once again he drifted off into the memories that his brain seemed to be producing out of nowhere.  
  
They entered his quarters and began to talk. "Harry, you are here earlier because you must learn a different magic than you know. You don't fancy the Dark Arts but you must learn them." Puzzled Harry looked at Dumbledoore who's attention seemed to be facing someone behind him. Harry turned around to see a girl around his age standing behind him. She had a striking resemblance to someone he knew but couldn't think of. She was wearing a dark green witching gown. Something like Professor McGonagall would wear. Her hair was pinned up but noticeable long and brown, her eyes were like ice yet they were brown. "This is Aurora Snape. She will be teaching you the dark arts under my supervision this year." Harry mouthed Snape's name and the girl spoke. "Yes my brother is Severus." "That's who she looks like-but she's prettier." Harry thought to himself as he shook her hand. "You and You alone will study this Harry. No one must know. You are the most sought after person among the dark side, Harry, and I won't be here to protect you forever. During this week you will learn the routine you will have to perform each day in order not to be spotted." As Dumbledoore finished Harry stared in awe at his words. He-learn the dark arts-he has trouble in potions. Sensing confusion Professor dismissed Harry and Aurora for them to discuss this arrangement. 


	3. the Understanding

Chapter 3:  
  
The Understanding  
  
As they walked around the castle Harry noticed it seemed more spooky than normal. Even Peeves was behaving. As they walked Harry turned to Aurora. "I never knew Snape had a sister." Seeming embarrassed she replied, " Well-he doesn't tell many people. We really not that close." As she finished they walked into a heavily decorated room. It was dark and stuffy. Drapes hung from the windows that seemed to be stained with blood. Black candles lit the room as Aurora walked by them. But that wasn't what drew his attention. Aurora walked over to a glass case that stood in the far end of the room. She tapped the glass gently and it disappeared. There it was, the book. He heard of it before but he always thought of it bigger and scarier.  
  
"Harry, come see." He walked over to Aurora, where she was holding the book. "This is the Book of Merlin's Reverse Code. It will be your schoolbook for what I will be teaching you. It looks nasty but it's quite nice." She said that with such reassurance and happiness in her voice. Harry looked at her puzzled and frightened and took a step back. Sensing this she said, " Harry, to me-the dark arts is interesting. I get that from my brother but I would never ever use it to hurt anyone. I've had my share just as much as you, Harry, if not more." There was fierceness in her eyes that Harry couldn't help but notice. It was the same look he had when first looked in the mirror after his scar hurt for the first time. He began to think about that when Aurora brought him back to reality. "I believe you Aurora. But what do you mean you had your share?" Harry asked with sincerity. "You will find out soon, but not now. Especially now-you must worry about you and Potions with my brother. Whom I suspect will be even more hostile since I will be teaching you also." Harry nodded his head in agreement. "Does any of this have anything to do with why your brother hates me?" He asked curiously. "I told you be patient. You will learn everything and it will finally all make since, but you have to give it time." She said. Their eyes met and then and there they made a pact. They might not have said it but it was understood. This began everything as Harry Potter's 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry began already with a twist. 


	4. The Conversation

Chapter 4:  
  
The Conversation  
  
It was raining on this foggy summer morning. Everything was unusually miserable. Everyone seemed like they were in a bad mood, except Snape. "Good morning everyone. Harry-Aurora-Professor-Sirus." Snape was talkative and generous. So Harry naturally asked Aurora about this strange phenomenon. "If I knew what is up with him I really would tell you. But since he's in such a good mood and we want to know maybe we can ask without getting in trouble." Inspired by this suggestion Harry decided to act. "Professor Snape-sorry to bother you but what put you in this favorable mood?" Harry held his breathe expecting a long yell and a hand across his face. "Well Harry, I'm glad you asked." In a state of complete awe and utter disbelief, he listened. "I get to rebuild me relationship with my precious little sister." Snape said as he looked up at Aurora who gave a halfhearted smile back. "You see Harry, we have been separated for such a long time I forgot what it felt like to have family." A almost teary eyed Snape looked away and Harry held in a laugh. Walking away Sirus motioned for Harry to follow him.  
  
"I hate to do this to you again but I have to. I'm leaving in the morning. Dumbledoore wants me to run an important errand. No one but I can do this one Harry. I'm sorry." Harry shook his head in disbelief and replied, " You always go then come back but this time I have a feeling that you won't come back. Just remember me Sirus. Remember the reason you are here and what you are to me." After that was said Harry was off to explore. Explore the castle that is because he lived here for nearly 6 years and never saw the whole castle.  
  
Walking down the corridor he heard footsteps. "Hello-um" he turned around and said.  
  
"Aurora you can't tell him right now." It sounded like Snape's voice.  
  
"I have to tell him now. Before we start the lessons. If I don't the result could be fatal to Harry." Harry knew what they were talking about. It was everything he wanted to know but couldn't learn.  
  
"Why? Why should you tell him? He doesn't need to know-the less he knows the better."  
  
"Severus how can you say that. His parents died by the same thing he will be learning. He needs to know the reason for learning this dangerous magic. He needs to know what's coming-and what went."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
"Aurora-what will Harry gain by knowing the truth about us and his parents?"  
  
"A sense of meaning. He is the only survivor of that curse-so he thinks. He needs to know he's not alone and that I survived it too."  
  
At this Harry stood in awe. Aurora survived the curse too. Unbelievable. After all this time and everyone telling him he was the only one-someone had too. No one knew.  
  
"Look Severus-if I don't tell Harry it could get ugly. I mean he's bound to find out what I am one of these days."  
  
Find what out? What is she going on about? Wanting to know more Harry silently urged Aurora to continue.  
  
"Find you want to tell him you can but not right now. If you tell him now he might not want to go on with the lessons. But you know as well as I that he has too so wait. Wait for least a month or two. Then you can tell him everything."  
  
"Fine" Aurora said.  
  
After a long pause,  
  
"Now don't argue anymore about this and don't give me that look and drink your potion."  
  
Confused Harry stood there and thought. He heard footsteps so he scurried out of the way, hiding behind a statute he saw Aurora walk by.  
  
Later at dinner Harry sat motionless staring at the walls. He was trying to piece together everything he learned that day. Snape and Aurora were hiding something from him and weren't going to tell him for another month or two. They were afraid he would want to learn the dark arts that he has to and Aurora is something-but what? She is drinking potions her brother makes for her. Needless to say he made nothing of it. 


End file.
